Una inolvidable Navidad
by Chiaki28
Summary: One shot KaraTodo. Ichimatsu ha dejado de ser agresivo con Karamatsu al averiguar su secreto más profundo antes de noche buena. Todomatsu en medio de esa extraña relación acaba descubriendo emociones que creía enterradas, y celos ajenos a su linda personalidad. ¿Podrá resolverse este enredo entre los tres hermanos sin lastimar a nadie más? ¿Podran atrapar un milagro en Navidad?


Hola ternuritas y felices fiestas!

Bueno este pequeño one shot KaraTodo se lo quiero dedicar con mucho cariño a Tsumiberry LH, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Ni la imagen de la portada ni el anime me pertenecen.

Se darán cuenta en el primer párrafo pero se narra desde la perspectiva de Totty.

* * *

Navidad. Una época de infinito cariño y alegría rebosante, una festividad que esconde a la ciudad bajo su translucido manto de pureza, y envuelve a sus habitantes con las canticas risas de los niños quienes gozosos corren a su alrededor. Sí, es una noche inolvidable para los valientes que cortejan el romance en la mirada del otro, y quienes se funden en el aliento de su viva ensoñación. También está noche se debería detener para mí marcando mis memorias, sin embargo, el desgraciado de Atsushi me cancelo la cita grupal y me obligo a permanecer en casa con mis inútiles hermanos.

Malditas ironías que nos da la vida.

"¡Oye Todomatsu!" Chasqueé la lengua al percibir como mi estruendoso hermano mayor trataba de captar mi atención "No pongas esa cara de amargado" Él camino hacia mi rincón en la habitación para apoyarse a mi lado, en el suelo "¡Anímate! Pasaras la navidad con tu amado Nii-san"

"Tsk" No me digne a observarlo, tan solo seguí leyendo celoso las publicaciones de mis compañeros en el trabajo "Es lo mismo que no hacer nada"

"Que cruel" Chillo apoyando su espalda sobre mis piernas "Tú Nii-san esta triste"

"¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Choromatsu?" Con altanería le devolví la mirada "En estas fechas sueles apegarte a él"

"Pajamatsu está ayudando a mamá con la cena" Osomatsu con la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro comenzó a leer las publicaciones de mi celular "Así que será otro año sin pareja" Libero de improviso "Aunque a mí no me sorprende, ya estoy resignado"

"¡Pues a mí sí!" Con brusquedad me levante del piso provocando que mi hermano se golpeara la cabeza contra las alfombras "Atsushi me prometió que este año haríamos algo divertido" Fruncí mis cejas hasta que mi frente se tensó "Que por fin dejaría de pertenecer a la mierda social más baja" Consiguiendo que él contuviera una risa "Pero acá estoy, otro año más con ustedes" Que fastidio.

"No lo digas como si fuésemos tan malos" Osomatsu se levantó para apoyar su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros "Seremos seis vírgenes sin trabajo con más de veinte años, pero aun así somos familia"

"¿Se supone que eso me debería animar?" Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho colérico ante su descuidada expresión.

"Era lo que pretendía"

"Inútil hermano mayor" Bramé escondiendo una risilla ante el quejido que él libero.

"La cena va a estar lista en una hora" Choromatsu con un elegante caminar apareció en la habitación, limpiándose las manos con un viejo trapo blanco "Mamá dice que no se deben llenar con basura"

"¡Muy tarde!" Jyushimatsu animado se limpió los labios con la manga de su poleron "Karamatsu Nii-san antes de irse me dio una bolsa de paletas" Su mirada desorbitada se centró en la mía "¡Hustle, Hustle! ¡Muscle, Muscle!"

"Hablando de él" Choromatsu se apoyó sobre la pared sin ingresar a la habitación "No lo he visto en un par de horas" Evitando el contacto con el de sudadera roja quien ansioso lo parecía cazar.

"Eso es típico de él" Finalmente Osomatsu suspiro "Ir a hacerse el genial a algún callejón para buscar pareja" Acercándose con pasos precavidos y movimientos cautelosos "No te debería importar" Hasta abrazar a su víctima y recorrer con sus manos su cintura, en contra de su voluntad. Esos dos eran bastante apegados.

"Kusomatsu está en ese ridículo puente de siempre" Por primera vez el cuarto hermano se levantó de su sombrío rincón "De seguro fue por una de sus imaginarias Karamatsu girls" Un escalofrío azoto mi columna ante la poco característica manera en que Ichimatsu se refirió a él.

"Lo voy a buscar" Antes de que el tercero pudiera salir la voz del cuarto hermano resonó por la habitación.

"Todomatsu debe ir" Dejando perplejos a todos los que se hallaban en su interior.

"¿Qué?" Balbuceé "¿Por qué yo? ¡Choromatsu Nii-san ya se había ofrecido!" La expresión que Ichimatsu me regalo esa noche, jamás la había observado "¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?" Y nunca más la volví a apreciar.

"Él me conto algo" Este era el reflejo de una rota sinceridad "Solo hazme caso y ve" Confundido asentí tomando mi abrigo de invierno tirado sobre el sillón.

"Está bien" Suspire jugando con fuego "Supongo que regresaré para la cena" Antes de que pudiera escapar de aquel lugar, una manga morada sobre mi muñeca me freno.

"Kusomatsu puede ser una molestia y un idiota doloroso" Nuestros ojos se atraparon en una extraña conexión "Pero él no tiene un mal corazón" En donde la estoica personalidad de Ichimatsu por tan solo unos instantes se derritió.

"Lo comprendo" Mentí antes de salir de mi hogar para perderme entre la nieve y las multitudes en las calles.

Desde que comenzamos la segundaría Ichimatsu se convirtió en un chico cerrado y agresivo quien, en lugar de alabar a su hermano predilecto, como lo solía hacer, lo ha corrompido con las espinas que a su alrededor planto para protegerse de los demás. Nunca me enteré de lo que gatillo la ruptura de esa relación de mutua admiración, sin embargo, por cómo reacciona e insiste Karamatsu hacia la cercanía del amante de los gatos, diría que está pagando una deuda que jamás se va a saldar.

"Que estupidez" Musite con una desagradable opresión en el pecho, tratando de calentar mis manos al meterlas en los bolsillos de mi saco, intentando sacarme esa profunda mirada de la cabeza.

Aunque Karamatsu nos ansíe tratar a todos por igual; ofreciéndonos canciones de cuna ante las pesadillas, un hombro sobre el cual sollozar, y un abrazo protector en plena adversidad, él tiene una notoria preferencia por el cuarto hermano.

Desde hace mucho yo lo sé; por como lo busca en la habitación, por la forma en que su sonrisa parece florecer reflejando la calidez del mismo sol cuando sus miradas se funden, por cómo se inclina y busca su piel en la noche.

Yo ya lo sabía.

"¿Totty?" Pero no lo quería ver "It's that you?" Sin que midiera el paso del tiempo, ni me percatara de lo densa que se hallaba la niebla, llegue a ese ridículo puente encontrando a mi hermano vestido solo con su chaqueta de cuero y sus pantalones rasgados de jeans.

"Sí" Y, ahora que ya lo tenía de frente "Me mandaron a buscarte para que fueras a casa" No sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Ya veo" Él mayor desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, inclinándose un poco más en la baranda de metal cubierta por la nieve "Lamento haberlos preocupado"

"No fue eso" Con una infundamentada timidez me acerque a su lado "Fue mamá la que nos obligó" Esa excusa escapo de mis labios por mera inercia "¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí?" Nuestros ojos se conectaron a través de los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo "No es que me interese, solo pregunto por educación" Él más alto me sonrió consiguiendo que las palabras me perecieran en la garganta.

"Vengo por my perfect lady" Mi labio se deformo ante ese inglés mal pronunciado "A esperar a alguna linda chica que quiera comenzar un romance lleno de pasión"

"¿Y se supone que tú se lo darás?" Incrédulo levante una ceja contemplando su arrogante asentimiento de cabeza "Ay Karamatsu Nii-san"

"Esa es mi costumbre todos los años" Su mirada se volvió a posar en la bruma de la noche "Por eso pensé que este año se sentiría tan bien como los otros" Me abrace a mí mismo en busca de calor, observando a la multitud pasar "Supongo que les falle a las Karamatsu girls" Una sonrisa melancólica fue lo que me regalo "Este año no lo pude disfrutar"

"¿Pasó algo con Ichimatsu?" Aunque la fría ventisca nos amenazaba con sus agresivos soplidos mi rostro se calentó "Él se comportó bastante extraño" Por su atónita mirada y esa boba expresión no fue necesaria una confirmación.

Él era tan transparente.

"¿Te dijo algo raro?" Tan tonto, doloroso e irritante "¿Algo sobre mí?" Tan él.

"Ya deberíamos regresar" Antes de que me pudiera mover él me había atrapado en un suave tacto de manos.

"Este año me gustaría hacer algo diferente" Su rostro lucía apenado, su mirada nerviosa y débil "Yo he ahorrado un poco acompañando a Osomatsu al pachinko" Y pese a esa latente inseguridad, él no me soltó "¿No me quieres acompañar a cenar?"

"¿Eh?"

"Supe que esta noche tus planes se cancelaron" La sangre me hirvió provocando que el estómago me cosquilleara "Y sé que no soy una buena cita, pero"

"Está bien" Con un murmullo apenado cerré los ojos "No me gustaría desperdiciar una buena cena" Libere al leer la esperanza en su sonrisa.

"Está bien" Me repitió atontado sin soltarme de las manos.

Karamatsu en medio de la multitud, debajo de las luces de colores y las estrellas pintando en la noche, me guío hacia un pequeño local cerca de nuestro hogar. Con una agradable atmósfera en su interior, de paredes elegantes y color marfil, de suelos de madera reluciente, con cuadros de celebridades comiendo en el lugar colgando en cada pared y mesas largas perfectamente barnizadas. Nunca se lo admitiría, pero era bastante bonito el lugar.

Él sabía cómo arrebatarme la respiración.

Él mayor moviendo ansioso las piernas bajo el mantel, pidió para los dos el especial que el local ofrecía por Navidad negándose a leer la carta, la cual el mesero de sonrisa falsa con tanto esmero nos ofreció. Luego de una mala disimulada disputa entre ellos dos, él de uniforme finalmente se retiró dejándonos inmersos en un silencio que yo me negaba a romper.

"Lo siento sino es lo que esperabas" Mi mirada por inercia se aferró a la suya "No gané tanto dinero como para invitarte a otro lugar" Saboreando cada una de sus palabras y aspirando cada emoción.

"Karamatsu Nii-san" El nombrado asintió "¿Qué es lo que pretendías trayéndome a este lugar?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Si bien, es cierto, que eres un idiota altruista, no es propio de ti querer pasar las fiestas lejos de tu familia" Una melancólica sonrisa se elevó entre sus mejillas.

"Fue lo que un" Sus dedos juguetearon sobre la mesa, vacilando "Amigo" Con una mueca extraña él siguió "Me recomendó"

"No lo comprendo" Aunque nuestras orbes fuesen del mismo color, las suyas con el reflejo de las velas y una chispa de pasión parecían ser teñidas por el mismo zafiro del mar y el cielo, guardando dentro de ellas un atisbo de oscuridad.

"Solo quiero pasar algo de tiempo con my little brother" Sus manos se estiraron sobre el pulcro mantel, para indecisas frenar "¿Acaso está mal?" Como sí nunca fuesen a alcanzar lo que anhelaban, como si cargaran con sueño hacia ningún lugar.

"No" Me limite a responder tensándome en la silla "No lo está"

Queriendo esquivar otra incomoda platica me dedique a revisar mis redes sociales y a responder mensajes sin importancia, sabiendo que esos intensos y penetrantes ojos buscaban leer mis movimientos y analizar mis pensamientos. Provocando que cada uno de mis poros ardiera y una extraña sensación naciera al lado de lo que parecía ser mi corazón.

El ambiente se aligero cuando una chica de expresión suave nos trajo el menú que habíamos ordenado; con varias sopas extrañas a elección, un plato con pavo y arroz en el fondo, múltiples salteados de verduras y un fino vino para dos.

"Disfrútenlo" Musito antes hacer una cordial reverencia y dejarnos a solas una vez más.

"Es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba" Balbuceé empezando a catar cada una de las sopas "Y más delicioso" Karamatsu sonrío vertiendo el vino dentro de las copas, para luego extendérmela a medias y hacerme una seña con la cabeza invitándome a tomarla.

"Quiero hacer un brindis" Mis ojos se entrecerraron por lo dolorosa que me resultaba su personalidad.

"Es patético pasar las fiestas con la familia, no quiero celebrar eso" Tomé el fino mango de la copa pese a mis quejidos.

"Quiero brindar por estar esta noche contigo" Musito "Porque me has acompañado" Lo único que pude escuchar además del canto de su voz, fue el ruido del cristal siendo azotado, y su delicada manera de probar el vino.

"Estas raro" Susurre tomando del líquido, percibiendo como su aroma llenaba cada uno de mis sentidos "¿Qué fue lo que paso entre Ichimatsu y tú?" Volví a preguntar consiguiendo que él se ahogara y tosiera la bebida.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Él nervioso rio, evitando cualquier mirada.

"Tengo curiosidad" Con la yema de mi dedo índice comencé a repasar el borde de cristal de la copa "¿Por qué su relación acabo de esa manera?" El aire se me fue de los pulmones hasta asfixiar cuando el más alto esbozo una cálida y tierna sonrisa, una expresión que no era para mí.

Karamatsu dolía.

"Antes nosotros dos éramos tan unidos" Suspiro con melancolía, apoyando su rostro sobre su mano, hiriendo la miseria que me quedaba para sostener de orgullo "Éramos un muy buen equipo"

"Siempre tuve celos de eso" Con la vergüenza carcomiéndome coloque mis dos manos sobre mi boca para morderme el labio. Ese maldito pensamiento había escapado sin mi consentimiento.

"En la segundaría lo descuide, me deje envolver por esa fachada de ser genial y lo acabe abandonando" El ceño del mayor se tensó "Me enteré que él lo paso muy mal, por eso cambio" Su mandíbula rechino "Supongo que él jamás me lo pudo perdonar, fue muy tarde cuando yo mostré interés en arreglar nuestra relación, el daño ya estaba hecho"

"Pero ahora parece que se llevan mejor" Aunque intente sonar casual mientras probaba el pavo esté fue un patético intento en vano "Ahora que lo pienso están mejor desde hace ya varios días"

"Sí" Apreté los cubiertos con furia ante ese risueño suspiro "Él por accidente descubrió un pequeño secreto de tu brother y acabo compadeciéndome" Ladeé la cabeza, atento "Yo tampoco me esperaba que me diera tanto apoyo, pero supongo que no todo el cariño se perdió"

"¿Qué fue lo que Ichimatsu descubrió?" Karamatsu se inclinó sobre la mesa deteniendo el mundo para que solamente leyera lo que sus labios querían.

"Que estoy enamorado" Todo a mi alrededor se derrumbó.

"¿Tú?" Mis hombros se bajaron con sumisión, una opresión tomó posesión de mi pecho, como si alguien estuviese jugando a apretar y probar la resistencia de mi corazón "¿Es enserio?"

"Jamás había ido tan enserio con alguien" La seguridad con la que lo afirmo resonó por las paredes de mi mente.

"¿De quién?" Mi máscara de ternura y cinismo se estaba a punto de romper.

"De un imposible" Murmullo para fulminarme con su ilusión "De algo que no es normal" Pronto la mirada me ardió "De uno de mis hermanos menores" Y finalmente el mundo a mi alrededor se cayó.

"Mentira" Él acababa de quebrajar mi propia actuación.

"¡Todomatsu-kun!" Una tercera y galante voz irrumpió el ambiente, devolviéndonos a los dos hacia la realidad "No esperaba encontrarte en este lugar"

"Atsushi" Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó sobre mis labios cuando me vi envuelto por el agradable aroma de mi amigo por interés "Yo tampoco lo pensé"

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Mi mirada se dirigió hacia mi hermano quien poseía la mandíbula tensa, la mirada oscurecida, y las uñas clavadas dentro de sus puños "¿Estaban en una cita o algo así? ¿Debería irme?"

"Sí, deberías" Sorprendido volteé hacia mi hermano mayor chocando con una ajena actitud en su galantería. El verdadero encanto del engaño.

"¡Karamatsu Nii-san!" El nombrado bajo la nuca, presionando los parpados con fuerza, intentando respirar.

"I'm really sorry" Musito con su característica sonrisa "Cualquier amigo de Totty es bienvenido en nuestra mesa" Grabándose una vez más las gastadas palabras de un empolvado guion "Puedes quedarte" De un personaje que toda vitalidad se ha llevado.

"Gracias" Aquella frase salió trémula y dudosa.

"¿No deberías estar con aquella chica?" Con curiosidad capte su atención "Después de todo cancelaste nuestra salida para estar a solas con ella"

"Su perfil no decía la verdad" Bramó cansado, inclinándose sobre la mesa, apoyando su rostro en el mantel "Ella no era ni interesante, ni adorable, ni divertida, ni nada" Él suspiro antes de proseguir "Aunque su foto de perfil sí era la misma"

"Deberías dejar de buscar el mismo tipo siempre" Lo regañe golpeándole ligeramente la nariz "Cada una de las mujeres con las que has salido tienen el mismo perfil, pero ninguna parece realmente gustarte"

"¿Enserio?" Su filosa sonrisa erizo mi piel "Dime Todomatsu, como es mi tipo"

"Linda" Me limite a responder un tanto inquieto "A veces infantil"

"Creo que sí" Se burló con ironía rozando nuestras manos "¿Sabes? Me arrepentí de haberte cancelado por esa idiotez" Parpadeé atónito por su repentina sinceridad. En él no era común "¿Es muy tarde para hacer algo juntos?"

"Lo es" La voz de Karamatsu salió ronca y frustrada "Todomatsu no es un plato de segunda para que vengas por él cuando tu cita haya fracasado" Él más alto tomó mi muñeca para sacarme del local luego de haber dejado un par de billetes sobre la mesa.

"¡Oye mierdamatsu!" Aunque le grite él no se detuvo ni me miro "¡Ni siquiera me dejaste probar la comida!" Reclame forcejeando para que me soltara "¡Karamatsu!" El nombrado se dio vueltas empujándome con una inesperada fuerza en contra de un callejón.

"¿Realmente no lo ves?" Mis piernas temblaron, mis manos por inercia lo apartaron "¿Realmente no ves lo que él quiere?"

"¿De qué?"

"Tú le gustas" Libero provocando que un escalofrío recorriera hasta mi médula espinal "No es la primera vez que se te insinúa, sin embargo, a ti no te parece molestar"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?" Los dos estábamos tan cerca que podía saborear su misma respiración "Dímelo de una vez"

"¿A ti te gusta?" Con una risa sarcástica lo aparte. Él era un imposible.

"¿Por qué diablos a ti eso te importaría?" Las recientes heridas que él le hizo a mi alma comenzaron a arder "No porque tú me hayas confesado que eras un inútil incestuoso quiere decir que yo haré lo mismo" Su boca y sus ojos se cayeron sin saber que responder, pronto sus orbes perdieron su característico brillo para que en ellas solamente pudiera leer melancolía y dolor.

"Tienes razón" Musito apartándose "Lo lamento" Para desaparecer en la bruma y ser envuelto por la nieve.

"Mierda" Masculle quedándome estático en el lugar, llevando mi mano hacia mi pecho sin saber cómo lidiar con la explosión que se estaba desatando en mi interior.

A Karamatsu le gusta Ichimatsu. Yo nunca encajaría en esa relación.

Esos ojos jamás se perderían entre los míos, sus labios no se inclinarían imaginando pecaminosos actos mientras era mi piel la saboreada, sus manos no sostendrían mis palmas en la ventisca. Y yo no lo podía culpar.

Me deje caer apoyando mi espalda en la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Karamatsu Nii-san es amable, es dulce, es sincero, tiene un maldito altruismo tatuado en la piel, es guiado por una vomitiva amabilidad, y es sostenido por una fuerza que aplaca con toda vitalidad. Al principio yo lo pretendía odiar, lo evitaba cada vez que podía, me avergonzaba de sus brillantes y repulsivas ropas, incluso me mofaba de él a la hora de ligar, pero después, cuando sus brazos me acunaban en plena oscuridad, comprendí que mi sentimiento no era más que un temeroso amor.

"A él le gusta Ichimatsu" Me repetí abrazándome a mis rodillas "Y el idiota de seguro también le corresponde" Percibí como un amargo y cálido rastro de tristeza recorría mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi nariz "No es justo" Balbuceé.

Yo ya me había resignado a esconder y enterrar estas emociones en lo más profundo de mi averno personal, a convertirlas en un par de cadenas que siempre me impedirían la sinceridad teniendo la certeza de que yo jamás sería correspondido, no obstante, ahora, que él me confiese que le gusta otro de mis hermanos.

"Es asqueroso" Bramé limpiándome con frustración las lágrimas "Soy de lo peor por haber deseado ser correspondido" Mi alma parecía estar goteando con cada uno de mis movimientos "De aún desearlo" Desgarrándose con cada agobiado murmullo de decepción.

El amor dolía, dolía demasiado.

Negándome a perder aquella perfecta actuación de ternura e indiferencia me levante de aquel callejón, limpiándome el rostro con las manos para comenzar a caminar en busca de mi hermano mayor. Tratando de lidiar con el asqueroso sabor en mi garganta, intentando caminar con la punzada en mi cabeza y encubriendo emociones que jamás se debieron liberar. Cada uno de nosotros eligió con que mecanismo se podía proteger, la diferencia radica en la obviedad del que Ichimatsu eligió y en la sutileza del mío.

Para ellos solamente soy un interesado superficial, aunque quizás, en el fondo solamente eso sea.

No supe cuánto tiempo recorrí las calles del centro de la ciudad, ni cuantas cuadras corrí en busca de mi torpe hermano, solamente fui consciente del paso del tiempo a mi alrededor cuando los matices escarlatas del cielo se perdieron y la densidad de la brea fue todo lo que me cubrió.

"Ese idiota" Bramé agotado, apoyando mis manos sobre mis rodillas, inclinándome levemente para apreciar un rastro de cigarrillos apagándose con dificultad en la nieve.

Con un mal presentimiento tatuado en la mente decidí seguir las cenizas y las colillas hasta un parque cercano, cuyos juegos y bancas se encontraban repletos de hielo. Mis pies casi por inercia corrieron hacia la masculina silueta que yacía en un solitario rincón. Yo era capaz de reconocer ese feo atuendo en cualquier lugar, siempre reconocería esa cálida aura que él emanaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunte inflando las mejillas, parándome al frente de su asiento en busca de captar su atención "Eso ni siquiera es cuero real, te debes estar congelando"

"No me debiste seguir" Bramó retirándose el flequillo de la frente "Hace demasiado frío para que estés afuera"

"Entonces vamos" Apenas acerque mi mano, la suya él alejo.

"Todomatsu regresa a casa" Jamás había visto un cuadro tan destrozado como el que él me mostro.

"Yo" Y aunque sabía que mi fachada se desarmaría y el orgullo me quemaría "Lo lamento" Me sincere "¿Esta bien? No quise decirte algo tan feo como eso"

"Tenías razón" Él no me miro "Soy un terrible hermano mayor" Karamatsu pareció hacerse más pequeño bajo esas palabras "¿Qué clase de idiota soy para tener ese tipo de sentimientos por mi propia sangre?"

"No, yo" Suspire condenándome a permanecer en esa casta por siempre "Ustedes ya son una extraña familia, creo que salir entre ustedes es la única solución para que no se queden solos" Él se rio alzando el mentón "Incluso ya sospecho que entre Osomatsu y Choromatsu hay algo más que hermandad"

"Entonces"

"Lo dije por frustración" Las mejillas me ardieron "Lo grité sin pensarlo Nii-san" Estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos "Porque tú e Ichimatsu son tan perfectos juntos en esa rara relación que no pude contenerme" Él me sabia rebasar.

"¿Ichimatsu?" El más alto no supo disimular su sorpresa al dejar caer su mandíbula "¿Qué tiene que ver él?"

"Pues ya sabes" Balbuceé apenado, acariciando mi brazo derecho "No es necesario que escondas que te gusta ahora que se llevan mejor" Karamatsu esbozo una irresistible sonrisa antes de levantarse de esa congelada banca para negar con un movimiento de nuca.

"Él descubrió que me gustabas tú"

"¿Qué?" Cada sensación a mi alrededor se paralizo.

"Ichimatsu me descubrió celoso cuando escuche que estabas haciendo planes de navidad con Atsushi" Para que sus pequeños e insignificantes movimientos "Supongo que se compadeció y por eso me decidió ayudar" Se convirtieran en lo que haría historia en mi corazón.

"Yo" Me había quedado sin palabras "¡Idiota!" Con frustración golpeé su pecho antes de esconderme dentro de él "Pensé que era el único que se sentía de esta manera" Y ser acunado por un desenfrenado latir "Me hiciste sentir como basura"

"Somos basura juntos, entonces" Reí ante sus patéticos intentos de consuelo "Todomatsu" Con pena eleve mi mentón "¿Qué fue lo que te gusto de mí?"

"No lo sé" Me deje envolver por esa electrizante mirada "Eres el peor hermano que tengo, siempre alardeando y coqueteando con otras" Bufe impidiéndole con mi mano que apartara la mirada "Me molestas a veces con solo tú presencia y siempre me andas avergonzando"

"Totty" Se quejó bufando por lo bajo.

"Pero" Apoye un dedo sobre su labio alzándome en la punta de mis pies para quedar a su altura "Eres quien hace de mi todo encantador" Nuestras respiraciones se fundieron en una "Aunque fuese como mi hermano yo" El brillo de la noche resalto aún más esas penetrantes e intensas orbes "Estoy realmente feliz de haberte conocido"

"You´re soy adorable, my boy" Balbuceo tomando mi mentón con un cuidado desconocido, acercándonos hasta romper la línea de la tentación.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos robándome el aliento, sus manos se apoyaron sobre mis caderas aferrándome a este carnaval de locura y amor. Arrebatándome por primera vez mis máscaras decidí corresponder a aquel eléctrico beso consintiendo que su sabor fuera el que me ahogara, y las mariposas flotaran en mi estómago nublando mi razón.

Con la luna como testigo silencioso de nuestras caricias, con el roce de nuestras pieles quemando cada rincón y la nueva adicción de este rebosante amor, ambos nos separamos con timidez para apoyar nuestras frentes en la contraría, sin romper ese eterno contacto que compartíamos en una mirada.

"Si esto es un sueño" Musito "No quiero despertar, pasé demasiadas noches queriéndote tener de esta manera para que se acabe"

"¿Tienes que ser tan doloroso ahora Nii-san?" Aunque me queje mis manos subieron a sus hombros acortando todo centímetro de separación "Ahora me siento un poco torpe por haber creído que" Karamatsu me sonrío acariciando mi mejilla.

"Las personas se vuelven tontas por amor" Ambos suspiramos abrazándonos bajo la nieve, comenzando a caminar hacia nuestro hogar sin tener que aclarar o preocuparnos de nada más.

"¿Sabes? Esta es la primera navidad que pasamos con pareja" El más alto sin detener su caminar beso mi mano, provocando que las imágenes a mi alrededor se difuminaran y la noche danzara para nosotros.

"La primera de muchas más" Consiguiendo que hasta el rincón más solitario de mi corazón ardiera.

"Es una promesa" La única que realmente no planeaba romper.

Y aunque sabía que el amor, con el destructivo paso del tiempo, de ser dulce e ingenuo se convertía en una tormenta amarga para quienes lo buscaban en las letras rojas de la prohibición, asegure que nada de eso me importaría mientras él sostuviera mi mano, confiriéndome el valor para sincerarme con el mundo por primera vez.

Enseñándome que hasta el más horroroso y torrentoso momento se podía disipar si se compartía la fortaleza con la persona correcta.

Aquella fue una inolvidable navidad.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aqui muchisimas gracias por haber leido!

Y tengan una bonita navidad.


End file.
